


Imprints

by HeartoftheNight



Series: There Are Many Like It, But This One Is Mine [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Het, Humor, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Sexual Content, There Are Many Like It But This One Is Mine Series, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, wolf piles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartoftheNight/pseuds/HeartoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, vignettes, and other short pieces for a story I'm working on that don't fit in or the idea never really takes off.  Set in the 'verse of my OFC, Cadie who is a werewolf.  Eventual story will take place post season 3, after the alpha pack thing.  Or more likely, collection of small stories is usually how I do it.<br/>Tagged characters/pairings will appear as main features to mentioned in passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FML

**Author's Note:**

> Up first, a random breakfast at the Rebuilt Hale House. Drabble length and T for safe.

Reality is overrated in her opinion and she knows that the present circumstances are making her prejudiced. But when your life currently runs along the stream of Stiles asking Derek -( _Derek,_ her _Alpha_ , of all people)- if werewolves can go into heat over breakfast at the Hale house after last night's full moon, she thinks her opinion might just be justified. Because this conversation? It deteriorates at a rapid pace. The initial question leads to the lowered Eyebrows of Supreme Annoyance, which never a good thing, followed with a testy denial. Which leads to Jackson making snickering jokes at Stile's behalf about how no, there wasn't a chance of him getting locked in a room with an overly sexed werewolf, ever. Which inevitably leads to barbs thrown at Jackson from Scott and Stiles and suddenly the pack taking sides in the verbal war which is only stopped squarely in its tracks when Boyd lets slip that he can smell when the girls are on their _time._ And that awkward stop in conversation leads to Derek making the awesome statement that werewolves can in fact, smell when females are ovulating, a scent that's stronger in female werewolves than in humans and yes, that makes them more appealing to the male species in a way that can be irresistible, but is not technically classified as a heat. Stuff she all knew but had never intended to spill, especially to a table full of hormonal teenagers and oh god, how is this her life?

So yeah, she prefers her fantasies of not being a werewolf and Derek falling madly in love with her and thinking she's the most beautiful perfect thing in his life. Hell, they can even keep the werewolf part because the thought of having his werebabies and the pack as a giant conglomerate of aunts and uncles, a.k.a. free baby sitters, makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

This is so totally her life.


	2. Slowly The Eyes Begin To See.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Cadie thoughts about Derek, who is as dense as ever. I'm not sorry.

The thing about Derek? (Well, that's a long list truthfully, but this one? This one right here?) This thing about him is that he's a colossal mass of issues. Each one when picked apart is its own separate little thing and they all intertwine to become one big Thing. Kinda like Pack. Separate pieces of a whole, each with a part to play that makes it work. It makes sense that Derek himself is designed the same way. His issues structured on how they relate to one another to make _him._ Its a package she simultaneously wants to bash against a hard surface and crawl and wrap around until it stops _hurting._ That's what his thing is. Pain. Hurt. Guilt. Desperation. Its a big mass of festering pus she wants to pop and drain so she can see his smile, see that beautiful, dedicated, needy, loyal heart beating. Beat without the black pulses of pain, the angry red of rage, the sickening yellow of fear.

She touches him once, leaving her senses wide open after he teaches her the trick about taking another's pain. Not one of her brightest ideas ever, for so many reasons. Him being pissed at the unwanted invasion is the smallest of them to give scope to the magnitude of _bad._ But the best and worst part of it all? She finally _feels_ him. Feels the glimpses she's seen of the broken soul within. The one that screams with all its rejection and its guilt, its failures and its loss and somehow completely misses, doesn't see its accomplishments, what it has. It makes her cry out, fall down and even as he's pissed at her for finding that, he's catching her, steadying her. Pushing aside everything to make sure she's okay. It makes her cry because he can't see that about himself. Can't see that his steadfast loyalty, dedication to keeping his pack whole has actually worn off on the others. That they pull to each other with the threads he's woven. That they cast aside their petty differences by watching him take the blows they keep landing on him and standing by their sides. Through everything. That they lean on him, each other, because he hasn't let them fall. Ever. He doesn't see the pack he's made, good and strong, because he's too scared that if he looks, it will all be just a dream. That it will fade and fall if he dares to believe. And she makes a vow, a promise, a fealty unto heaven and earth and hell, that she'll show him. She'll show him its okay to believe, to trust, to love. Even if he never feels for her what she does for him. Because, corny as it sounds, seeing him smile, just once, would be worth all the heartache in the world.


	3. Ass-butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Derek is dense. Its okay though, Cadie has got this. (Sorta).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a "Supernatural" enthusiast you will know I am a thieving thief that thieves. I'm not sorry because that line was EPIC. Just sayin'.

She found Derek sulking in his office. Anyone else looking in would say he was doing paperwork with an unusual diligence, but Cadie knew her alpha. And what she knew was that he was sulking.  
She leaned her small lithe body against the doorframe and crossed her arms under her breasts. "You knew it was going to happen," she informed him in her dad's best _I'm the sheriff and will take no shit from you_ tone.  
Her dark sulky Alpha didn't even deign to lift his perfectly gelled head. Instead he continued to flip through papers like he hadn't even heard her. Cadie sighed.  
"You not being happy for them and supporting them is going to hurt them. They might not even go if you keep this up."  
She was pretty sure she saw his ear flick like an annoyed dog's. She rolled her eyes. Great, they were at the level.  
"You're their Alpha, Derek. For some of them that's more important than their parents. They need you to support them."  
Derek stilled his restless shuffling and merely glared at it all now and Cadie knew she was getting through his thick block headed stubbornness.  She stepped farther into the room and went to sit on the edge of his desk, her thigh brushing his arm, but it wasn't anything. They were werewolves and touch grounded them; let them reach out and feel and smell what the other was feeling. With Derek it rarely worked. Ever since the first night she had met him, he'd had a wall around him that no one could breach. It was the same today.  
"They're going to college, Derek, not leaving the pack. All of them going to the same place should  be proof enough of that."  
Those green eyes ticked up to her, but the stubborn set remained to his jaw. One day that would stop being endearing to her, but after more than a year of it driving her crazy that had yet to happen.  
"They're leaving," he answered sullenly. "And they don't want us going with."  
Oh so that was the issue. She snorted. Maybe she should not have been so amused with his obvious (and by obvious she meant _stone face of I can take anything you throw at me, but not really_ ) emotional distress, but he was so ridiculously blind and thick sometimes.  
"Derek, they're eighteen. They're leaving the house for real for the first time in their lives. They're going to **_college_**. Of course they don't want you and me tagging along."  
The poor thing still look confused. At least it didn't look like he was going to snap his jaw from clenching his teeth so hard.  
"Derek, we're old people. We're in our mid twenties. To them that is ancient. To top it off, you're their Alpha. That's even worse than a parent when it comes to acting freely."  
His nostrils flared. "Are you saying that I'm overbearing?"  
She rolled her eyes and prayed for the patience not to kill him. She'd never get that chance to kiss him then, though at times like this she wondered why she wanted to.  "No, ass butt.  It means your approval of them is important to them. Meaning they won't let themselves make bad decisions when you're hanging around.  They're eighteen.  They need to figure out who they are on their own."  
Derek stared at her unblinking long and hard. She did the same but kept her focus on a cheekbone. He had a freckle there and that way she wasn't backing down, but she wasn't staring him down either. As a Beta it was never a good idea to try and have a staring contest with your Alpha.  
Finally he sighed and nodded. Good. She didn't want to bring out the whole (it's not about you, it's about them argument). That was just exhausting.  
"Great," she announced even though he hadn't said anything. It was all in the sigh. "I'll get Chinese tonight and you can tell them over dinner that the stick is out of your butt."  
She flounced towards the door, but halted in it when he called her name. Without looking around she called a hesitant "yeah?"  
He was silent for so long that she didn't know if she wanted to turn around and face him or run for the door. Finally he spoke.  
"Ass butt?"  
Cadie let out a relieved snort of laughter and darted out of the room before he decided to be immature and lob something at her irrepressible Beta ass.


End file.
